Broken Hearts Can Mend
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are on the verge of a break up, and Matthew finds himself going to Arthur for comfort. Past USCan, one-sided UKCan. Drabble.


A/N: Hey guys! So I want to apologize for the lack of updates on Darker Tides. I've been feeling uninspired lately. I think I am going to have to read through it again just to get myself back in the mood to continue writing! Anyway, as an apology here's a little drabble I threw together that is actually a kind of reflection of my own current relationship, however this features Canada, England, and America. Basically Matthew and Alfred were in a relationship but Alfred is being difficult and things aren't working out between him and Matthew, so Matthew goes to Arthur... who has actually been in love with Matthew for a long time, but has never found the nerve to tell him. So yeah, it's kind of an angst/comfort drabble. It's pretty short, but I hope you guys enjoy it! If you think I should write more from this, please let me know, and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and it's characters. They all belong to !

* * *

Broken Hearts Can Mend

By Raven Dunbar 2012

Matthew sat in silence, starring down at the tea cup in his hands. His stomach was churning and his heart was sinking. Arthur knew the Canadian was upset, he could see the hurt on Matthew's usually kind face. All he could do is sit in silence with the younger man for the time being, but inside he was boiling over with rage. How dare that American Bastard hurt his sweet Matthew. Silence hung in the air for a moment longer, and finally the Englishman spoke. He had to fight to hide the anger in his voice.

"Matthew … you know that Alfred can be selfish, and stubborn, but," his words began to sting as he continued to speak. It felt like he had filth in his mouth, "but he does care for you. He's just terrible at showing it."

The Canadian looked at Arthur with a pained expression, and then looked away with a grimace. He almost looked like he was about to be sick. Arthur shifted a bit in his chair and leaned forward. He wanted to console Matthew, but at the same time, he wanted to take the Canadian in his arms, and keep him to himself from now on. He didn't think Alfred deserved to have a hold on Matthews heart, and especially now, but Matthew loved that damned Bastard so much, and Arthur only wanted for Matthew to be happy. Finally the young Canadian spoke, although he still had his face turned from Arthur.

"If he really did care about me, he wouldn't have done this to me. And here I thought I could trust him. I-I feel like I gave him my heart, and all he did in the end is tear it out, and crush it. I suppose I was never meant to be loved"

Arthur winced slightly as the image came to his mind, and then all he wanted to do was hold Matthew, to let him know that it wasn't true, that he was loved… because Arthur loved him. They had been through a lot together, and while sometimes Arthur seemed distant, he always watched over Matthew. Often their own relationship was over looked, mostly because Matthew had developed feeling for Alfred, and while Arthur hated that fact, he only wanted Matthew to be happy, and so he made sure to back off.  
Matthew sighed and placed his Tea cup on the table, and then looked up at the Englishman once more with damp eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry I came to you with all this, but I feel like you're the only one who would understand… seeing as Alfred broke your heart once too. Under different circumstances, of course… but still … anyway, I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't need to hear my troubles."

The Englishman was quiet for a moment, and then he looked up and spoke.

"Nonsense. I'm glad you came to me. Francis could have helped you I suppose, but I'm glad you still trust me. Now then, when I lost Alfred, it was like losing a little brother. Your situation is not the same. Honestly, I can't speak for Alfred, but I think … he does care about you. However…" but he paused to think about what he wanted to say next. He wasn't really sure, except that, oh how he longed to have Matthew to himself.

"H-However?" asked Matthew as he looked at Arthur with a sad curiosity.

"However, perhaps … perhaps the two of you should think of doing your own thing for awhile. Take a break, so to speak. Maybe then things will sort themselves out."  
The Canadian looked at the older man for a moment, still wearing a heartbroken expression.

"B-but," he started, and then looked down feeling suddenly ashamed, " I don't want to be alone, and forgotten again. It's pathetic, I know, and I suppose it actually makes no difference right now anyway… but at least I can still pretend I have someone."

Again, Arthur was silent for a moment. As he watched Matthew, and saw the sadness that filled the young man, he could no longer stop himself. Standing up, he moved across to where Matthew sat, and although it was a bit awkward since he wasn't necessarily the most cuddly person, the Englishman wrapped his arms around the Canadian and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"Rubbish, Matthew. Rubbish I say. You'll always have someone," he paused once more, looking for words, "I know I've not been the greatest person, but … I've always watched over you, and I've always cared for you. I'll always be here if you need me, and I'm sure old frog face would be too. You're not alone, and never will be… so chin up! There's a good chap!"  
Arthur released his hold on Matthew, and moved back slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing somewhat, and feeling a bit silly for the words he just spoke. It wasn't like him to say such things, but he did mean every word of it.

Matthew sat in stunned silence for a minute, and then, finally a small smile made it's way onto his features. Sniffling a little, he adjusted his glasses, and looked over at Arthur.

"Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me. I think … I think maybe I can get through this after all."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think of it! And let me know if you would like more! ^_^


End file.
